Calibration, maintenance, and development functions in luminaires are typically achieved using a combination of interfaces. These interfaces can include, for example, ANSI C136.41 receptacle pins and header pins disposed on the lighting controller itself. Alternatively, maintenance, calibration, and development can typically be performed solely through the ANSI C136.41 pins, albeit without a single adapter that can interface with the controller. Accordingly, there is a need for lighting control maintenance, calibration, and development procedures that are much simpler; in other words, there is a need for hardware that reduce the number of interfaces needed to perform at least the aforementioned functions.